


The House of Mouse

by toujours_nigel



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	The House of Mouse

He can’t say it’s something he’s really considered—much—between playing nice and playing house. When Minnie’d first suggested it, the black of her ears saturating, tail winding nervously up one arm, he’d stared and stared till he’d had to stare down at his gloved hands, cheeks flushed. He’d nodded reluctantly, terrified.

How’d she found out?

Now, though, he doesn’t care, nose to the floor, wrists and ankles tied with his own tail, the tapping of her heels the only sound in the room.

By the time her tail first lashes down, he’s worked himself into an ecstasy of anticipation.


End file.
